Tied Down
by RinLune
Summary: Ichigo, a rare Neko, is drawn to his neighbor, which he's not happy about... because his neighbor is a gang leader with an obsession with Ichigo, but something keeps pulling Ichigo to this lethal man with a fuse shorter than his own. AU/ Slash/ Yaoi/ Grimm-Ichi


**Author's Note: **So, I don't know if I posted this on any of my accounts before, but I figured since I finished it- I might as well post it. I had debated on cutting it up into five parts, but- whatever.

Song for this is: **Tied Down - Jaymes Young**

* * *

"Tah, dammit." Muttered out with a huge sigh beforehand. I rested my back against my apartment door. I just moved in a few months ago, and so far, I like the place. The view is nice, the price is right, and it is in a convenient area close to everything I need. The only problem, or in this case problems, is one of my neighbors. The one that lives next to me to be more precise. The problem starts out with myself being a human hybrid of cat- otherwise known as _neko_\- god I hated that name. It sounded so_ cutesy_ and I absolutely detested it.

We're not rare! I mean there is over 800 million hybrids on this damn planet. Dogs, cats, kola, bears, bats, wolf, and so on and so forth. It is just...we're not _everywhere._ Surprisingly too cat genes are harder to come by. I guess the others adapted easier, or something, I don't know. I just so happen to be a _cat_ hybrid. That in itself is not a problem for me, but the drama that comes with it is tedious. So now to my appearance to make the visual image a bit better...

I have bright orange hair. If I hear the nickname "tabby" from anyone else I'm going to kick them. Oh, wait, I already do. That is what got me fired from four jobs already. Yes: I have ears and a tail. I do not have that tame short hair though like some cat hybrids, no, no, no. I have the wildly insane hair that is _fluffy_ and long and so shiny and sleek. It was hard to hide. My ears are just as fluffy on the top of my head with my wild orange tresses that go a little pass my chin. My eyes were often hooded by my bangs making it seem like I am pissed half the time, which I am in general.

I didn't bother trying to hide my tail in my pants, or my ears under a beanie. I just made holes in beanies I want to wear, and in all of my pants. It's less suspicious than a flicking pant leg. My pupils are elongated, and at times my eyes seem amber instead of brown. All I need now were claws. Thankfully I do not have those. Though my nails are thicker than normal humans, so they can grow long- if I let them anyway, but I won't. I stand at 5'11 and weigh in at 145 pounds- sleek and pure muscle. I have peach toned skin, and I scowl near all of the time. Most of the time out of habit. Now let's go to the problem this arises with my neighbor.

My neighbor, yeah, he likes cats _a lot._ He doesn't own any cats because he can't be bothered to take care of them, but he likes them. And from what I've seen actual cats have a natural draw to this weirdo with blue hair. Yes, he has _natural_ blue hair. Anyway, having this like he naturally likes my appearance.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Hissed out resisting to bump my head against my door repeatedly. I will not say I have a natural draw to him like normal cat, cats do, but I cannot say he is not interesting. I mean, come on, the guy has _blue_ hair! And it is natural. Some genetics went all screwy on his ass. The man stands at a tall 6'2, built like a body builder, warm beige skintight over his muscles, and has a grin like a shark- his canine teeth could match my own, and he's just human! It didn't help that I am gay, and he is insanely attractive. Fucker. He just had to have blue eyes to go with his messy genetics. The guy is drop dead gorgeous, okay? With those low serious iceberg blue eyes, insanely wild sky-blue hair, strong jawline, high cheek bones, full lips- I hated the man with a passion though. His attractiveness is the only thing he has going for him. Other than that- nope, nothing.

He is an asshole. He constantly teases me through the walls by meowing- fucker. He taunts me with "here kitty kitty." quite often, and he also likes to..._pet _me. When he catches me in the hall, which is every time I come home. I seriously think he has no life outside of this apartment! I am not a pet! I will not tolerate being petted. I've gotten in more fights in my lifetime over someone trying to pet me than anything else. I've sent over two hundred to the hospital over it; damn those pussies. But this guy...there is this look. He doesn't give me a look of 'awe' or 'so cute' or anything like that. He gave me a look of more...admiration? I think. We have a moment each time he stops me in the hall, but every other time he has to fuck with me. Now, for what just happened...it's a normal occurrence.

_I stared up into vivid blue eyes once more stilled in place by them. They were serious and low on me. Why, why look at me like that? I was leaning against my apartment door with key in hand ready to bolt in. Those damn eyes of his still me each time._

"_Hey..." He, the asshole, murmured in his deep baritone voice that went right through me with the deep rumble it carried. The blunet smirked just a bit as he raised his hand and slid it through my bright orange tresses before caressing an ear that twitched to the sudden attention. This alone always made me relax a bit or put me in a bit of a daze. I never could decipher which. Each time he did it I felt like my heart was going to fly out of my chest; all I could hear was my blood pulsing in my ears. I felt weaker to him each damn time he did this. I felt aroused by the gentle touch from a man that was not so gentle._

_I could not help tilting my head into that warm calloused hand. The pressure sent tingles through my ear on down sending a shiver up and down my spine- each time this happens. I felt so out of it every time too. Those eyes they looked almost envious of me._

"_Stop. I'm not a cat." Peeved at him but made no move to get away from his touch. The blunet huffed before grinning leaning toward me further. "You're purring." His light muttered words made me realize that I had indeed been purring lowly. It made me move into action. I, like normal, pushed him away violently, twisted around, and popped open my door. Before I could make it in and slam the door shut arms went around me tightly. It was new. His embrace is warm and sturdy._

"_H-Hey! Let me go!" Hissed out jerking my head back, but he dodged the movement and pressed his lips against my neck. "W-What are you fuckin' doing?" He hummed lowly and just whispered into my ear. "I can see it, Ginger."_

After that I broke his hold and slammed the door on him literally. I had heard him fall back and snap out a curse word or ten. Then there I was leaning against the door fucking _aroused_. Fuck it all to hell. There are a few reasons why I do not go for the blunet. Third reason: he's a playboy- I hear him fucking at least one every other night. Men, women, hybrids- doesn't matter. God knows what kind of diseases he : he's a dick in general. One: He's in a gang. That screams "no" all the way around. I do not even know his exact position, but a lot of guys I see randomly come in bow to the damn idiot on their damn_ knees, _with their arm going across their waist, and heads low as they can go. I was going with like a vice-boss position. Eh, they never say. They just call him sir.

"Hey, Ginger." Heard from the other side of my door, "Why don't you just give in to me? I promise it'll be worthwhile." I snorted to this. Oh, I _know_ it will probably be worthwhile during, but not after. "Go find some other neko you damn asshole." I know he's like some big-time gang guy, but I didn't give a shit. I'll kick his ass any day of the week if he calls me tabby. I don't think he calls me it because one of his juniors? I guess a junior called me that and I started beating the living shit out of him, and then the others that had been with him. The blunet only watched with amused eyes and a wide grin. I left the four guys on the floor moaning and groaning and asking why their higher up didn't help them. All the blunet did was close his eyes as I walked by him and into my apartment.

I know that man would be one hell of a great ride, but even living next to him is a damn danger. But I like my apartment so much, ah. "I don't want a different neko. It doesn't have to do with that shit anyway." Heard behind me. I could feel the light vibration of his voice through the damn door! Shit! I scoffed rather loudly to his words. "Go away already. I don't want to be affiliated with you more than I already am. If I wanted to know gang members, I would've joined a gang or worked in police, but since I do neither, you shouldn't bug me." He snorted this time and gave a laugh.

"You're so stubborn, tsk. Can you at least give me your name? We're neighbors after all. You're being rude." _That ass_. I turned around and leaned against the door. I swear he was so close to the door that his heat was just seeping through it. I, at times, hated my heightened senses. "I'm rude in general." Responded and heard his light laugh. "Well, so am I, I guess. See ya later, Ginger."

"Blue-" I saw through the peep hole that the blunet stopped, "If it's not me being a neko, why are you so adamant? Is because I keep saying no?" To this he grinned, but just stared on ahead down the hall. "Nah." Was all he said before going into his own abode._ No? Then what is it? Damn that ass._ He drove me nuts making me try to think as to why, other than me being part cat, he is chasing after me.

* * *

"Huh?" Asked in total bewilderment to the question. The blunet stood in front of me just inches away with his fingers threaded in my hair. "No, I don't get ticks!" Bit out angrily but stopped and eyed him. "You're acting weirder. Do I even want to know?" I felt my eyes lower a bit as his fingers started to rub in that perfect nook behind my ear that I myself had a hard time getting just right. He was so good at it. Fuck how he is feeling- I am feeling great. _This feel so good._ I absentmindedly started purring and pushed my head further into his touch. I felt a huge wave of heat and a pleasurable wave go through me as pressure went around the base of my tail and down steadily. My eyes fell open and I was staring at nothing. "Ahh ngh." How could someone make me fucking feel like I am melting and enjoy it?

"Ginger." His voice, it is deep, husky, and something else was in it. Was it- it sounded like a hint of remorse? For this guy I'd be surprised. All I had been thinking about was his hand- how good it felt. I mean it felt insane. I didn't know it was that sensitive. I learn something new every day. I was taken out of my trance when lips met my own. I jerked against the door, but he did not move. I was staring into heated blue orbs. My hand on the door handle. I gave it a jerk, but it was still locked, my key is in it though.

_I can't._ My tongue was swirling around his slowly. His touch- _why is he being gentle?_ My body was arched up into his, my shoulders were against the door, hand on the door handle, but everything else was against him. He was hard just as I am. _Damn...damn._ "Ahh!" My head fell back as that hand glided up my spine with the sensation left by the base of my tail. It felt insanely good._ Shit, no. _I managed to unlock the door and knee him in the gut. Blue stumbled a bit holding his stomach and I just used the door for the moment to brace myself.

"Stop that shit! I mean it. Next time I'll bite off your tongue." I seethed out the last bit through lowered eyes that sent what I knew to be a chilling glare of intent. Blue just smirked to this and wiped the side of his mouth with a hand as the other rested on his stomach. "You know, Ginger, you'd make an excellent leader in a gang with moves like you have, a glare like that, and an aura like you have...consider it."

"You got to be kidding me. Do I look stupid?" Bit out dully now closing my door. I huffed and flopped down on my sofa. I scratched the side of my neck before thinking of my tail. Murmuring under my breath as I now slid my finger right under it at the base and then to my back. It felt as if all my nerves around the area jumped up. _Well, now, that is new._

* * *

Something was wrong. Everything is too quiet around my home. Everything is too peaceful. Why? It actually took me a couple of days to realize it, but the blue gang member hadn't showed up in the past four days. I can't believe it took me three days to actually notice him _gone._

"Agh...what a day." I worked as a chairman at an enterprise that sells the most random shit. Good thing I'm good at my job or else I think I'd say hasta la vista since the CEO is so full of shit. He's nearly as insane as my father had been...and that was saying something. "Where is that guy anyway?" Talked to myself as I looked at the wall that should have a blue maned man on the other side, but I'm certain there isn't. There hasn't been any sound from his apartment in days.

"He looked odd last time...I wonder if he finally got himself killed. Dumbass...being in a gang." Continued the stream of thoughts out loud. Huffing a bit; I glared at the wall. "Who cares." I drug myself to my feet and went to my own room letting my body fall onto my full-sized bed. I laid there for about two seconds before jolting back up and stomping right out of my apartment only to bang on the door next to my own apartment. After a few loud knocks I let my arm fold across my chest with the other as I waited for a reply, but there was none.

"Oie, blue!" Banging a few more times, but I was met with silence. Complete, and utter, silence. I frowned to this and grabbed the doorknob without hesitation. Giving it a jerk- what? _It's open? The guy doesn't even lock his door! How cocky! I would be surprised if he was still alive with reckless behavior like that, sheesh._ I pushed open the door and took a few steps into the dark apartment.

I knew when to keep my mouth shut, and this was not one of those times. If he is in here, I want him to know it's me and not one of his rivaled whatever- dumbass. "Blue, are you here?" I felt around on the wall for the light switch that should be like my apartment, and it was. The lights flickered a bit before turning on dimly. A few of them were screwed out to make the lighting dimmer than it should. Only gentle shadows were made, and barely anything else could be seen. I walked around- there was nothing in the place. No pictures, no cigarettes, books, clothes- there is no nothing. Just furniture, a TV, and toilet paper.

"The hell..." _Did something really happen to him? Did he move out? When would...the hell!_ I growled a bit and sighed. "Damn that guy." I didn't want to worry over him, but I couldn't help it. It was a weakness of mine. I, even if they are an enemy of mine or whatnot, I will still worry. I may enjoy a fight to the highest degree, but I respect my opponent just the same. _It is no wonder he kept meowing at me through the wall. There is nothing else here. Seriously, where is that guy?_ Thought as I pulled open the door and blinked stupidly. Blue eyes did just the same. That twitch of anger and slight embarrassment came.

"Oie, where the hell have you been? I assumed you got tossed in a ditch somewhere finally." He held a small bag that appeared to be food and a backpack that I assume he actually has some personal belongings in. I bet he carries light just to be able to have a quick leave. Guys like him have to have a quick escape with no evidence left behind.

"What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" He asked with near to no heat as he shoved passed me into the apartment that he flicked on the dim lights. "You know you're pretty arrogant thinking no one will come in here if you leave the door unlocked."

"I don't care if anyone comes in here, but I was asking why you were in here." The blunet said in a near bored tone as he sat down on his sofa and opened the small store bag and pulled out a carton of milk and two large premade bento boxes from the local convenient store.

"I came to see if you were dead. Now that I know you're not- I can skip of filing a missing person. See ya." With a wave of my hand and the other hand on his door, he suddenly spoke, "Ginger." Peering over my shoulder to the blunet that stared at the blackened TV with a look of apathy. "Join me."

"What kind of request is that? I'm not an underling. Bark out an order; I won't say yes. Tsk, honestly." Grumbled, "Give me a break. It's all I got, prick." To this I couldn't help but smirk. I found myself sitting next to the blunet accepting chopsticks from him and a bento. _Did he...get this for me?_ Wondered idly, but even more when I opened it. I was a cat in aspects, as for my tastes in food, and one of them is fish. The blunet is a meat guy. His is all barbecue...the one I held though contains nothing but fish

"Wow...you really must not be used to people saying no to you." I snorted out a bit before taking a piece of tuna. "Hey, fuck you, Ginger. See me be nice to your shitty ass again." I peered at him through low eyes as I chewed on my food. The blunet looked frustrated, but other than that he looked...normal. His face wasn't marred by anything other than the teal tattoo markings under his eyes, and he didn't appear to limp when he walked, and his arms seem just fine. _I guess...nothing happened._ I held a bit of a sigh when I looked to the blank television screen.

Even though he is a gang member, and from the arguments I hear- he's an asshole, rude, ruthless...and more. I can hear him talking through the walls quietly at times in the middle of the night. He will be making plans to catch someone. Blue is incredibly cunning and smart. I know personally that there is not a way in hell his hands aren't stained with blood. He's cold, yet...

"I don't get you." Spoke after taking a break from the tasty fish. Hearing him hum just a bit- his mouth must be full. "I know you're smart. You could do whatever you put your mind to, yet you stay in a gang. I don't get you, blue."

"I don't get you either, Ginger." I huffed to that. I am not a complicated guy. I work out, shower, eat, go to work, I bitch people out, get shit done, come home, and eat. Occasionally I'll go out to do something, but I like keeping to myself. "You know what I do, yet you came here when I didn't return. I don't get why you'd be concerned."

"I think you're looking too deep into it. Honestly, I was just seeing if you were dead. With how you treat people I'm surprised you've lived as long as you have." This was weird talking to him so casually and calmly. This guy is nowhere ever near calm. It was weirding me out a bit. He was never this calm. _Is something wrong?_

"I get that a lot." I was expecting him to snap or something like that being so calm. I never heard him talk this softly before...or is this just his casual voice? He seems to be shouting half of the time and grunting out words the other half. "Irritated?" Blue asked curiously. Coming back to the predicament that I am in. I saw that my tail was twitching. Like cats it twitches when I get irritated.

"Not really irritated, more or less just...is something going wrong?" I asked, but knew if he actually gave me an answer it would probably land me in some trouble that I do not need, so why ask? _Damn, has he already gotten under my skin?_ Blue chuckled ever so slightly.

"Worried?" He shot back- this sounded more like him. Teasing me: that is normal. "No. Curious." Taking another bite of food idly wondering just for a moment if he had poisoned it, but I didn't think he would. Well, hell, I have a lot of trust in this gang member. "Would you tell?" I snorted and closed my eyes as I picked up another piece of fish. "Why would I care to?" I blinked open my eyes as I felt the shift of the couch and hot breath rolling along my ear.

"I'm gonna kill a guy named Ryo Utagawa tomorrow." I felt my eyes widen to the confession that echoed in my mind. Ryo Utagawa is a professional salesman. It has been noted he may sell things he shouldn't to neighboring countries and rival gangs for his own gain without a care who gets hurt. "Why?" Genuinely asked as I turned to him. My eyes almost lulled shut to his warm breath curling around my chin. Blue eyes were digging holes in my own. I wasn't able to pull away.

"I don't like him. He's causing me problems." Humming a bit, I forced my gaze to go to the side momentarily. All I saw was the reflection of us in the television screen. His bento was on the coffee table, and he was leaning close to me. "Not going to say I shouldn't? Say it is wrong. I am a horrible person, or call the police?" Finally drawing my attention back to him.

"Who am I to judge right to wrong when it comes to death? Police kill people. Are they horrible? No. War...people in them aren't generally bad. Should you do it? Probably not...does he deserve it? Mh, Ryo Utagawa is responsible for thousands of deaths. Why would I care if he is to get what is coming to him?" I sat down the bento box that is near to empty and closed the lid. "Thanks for dinner."

I was able to tear myself away from his alluring aura, but a hand curled around my forearm stopping me. I glared at it then to the person who held it. "Ginger." He moved closer till I felt his body radiate heat between us and felt his lips against my ear. "Grimmjow." _Grimmjow? Is that...his name?_ "Don't say anything...'cus not even my gang brothers know it."

"What do they call you then?" I felt my head tilt downward more as his fingers ran along an ear and dipped into the crevice that he finds so easily. "Pantera." I leaned into the touch and sighed out a light purr. I honestly couldn't help it. _Curses, how could I miss being pet so damn much? How embarrassing. Grimmjow... is that really his real name? Well in any case I am just going to call him Pantera. If it is his real name using it would be dangerous._

"Can I get a name from you now? Or at least something I can call you by instead of kitty and ginger?" He had stopped rubbing my ears- I think he said something before, but I couldn't recall because I was being immersed in light tingling pleasure. It felt like that moment when you take off tight socks and scratch the indented areas. It was just "ahh yeah" an itch you finally get with a wall or something. It feels amazing.

"Hell no." My tone was flat an deadpan as it usually is as a fiery blue gaze was so close I could almost feel the heat of his eyes. _Why do I feel a bit guilty? Wait, why did he tell me his name if it is his real name? I don't get this guy._ Sighing heavily now I pulled away and turned now shoving a hand in my pocket while running my fingers through my hair with the other. "I guess...well...you can call me- tsk shit. I have so many nicknames...none that I like though. Uh, Zangetsu is one, so I guess you can call me Zan for short." He quirked up a thin blue brow looking amused again.

"Zan...means beheading." I waved a hand to that, "Don't make it like that. It also means arch, dining, success, left-over and so forth. It just so happens that it means decapitation too. By the way that Ryo guy is going to Rio tomorrow." _Grimmjow_ paused to that and looked a bit shocked. "I'm a businessman's assistant, so I coordinate a few things, and stuff dealing with traveling. My boss is going with Ryo...their flight leaves at eight in the morning at the Tokyo airport. Try not to kill my boss while you continue on your dastardly plans. Though if he dies too it wouldn't be a huge loss. The guy is a fucking nut. Terminal 44 by the way. See ya, blue." I pulled open his door and saw off to the side two of the underlings I had seen before. They were just standing there in silence. _I wonder how much they heard._

"Ah, you guys. Heh, so fuckin' snoopy." Grimmjow said now behind me once more holding his door. "You guys didn't hear a thing. If ya did I'ma kill you too."

"Sir, we just arrived." Grimmjow snorted and grinned, "Good." I moved passed the two men and went back into my own apartment. I flopped onto my bed and stared up at the blank white ceiling. So many questions flooded through my head. _Why did he tell me his name? Why does he seem gentle towards me? Why does he look at me with a look of admiration at times? Why does he seem to trust me so damn much? Seriously, what is with that guy? I don't get it...I don't get it._

"I don't get it at all..."

* * *

"What!" Yelled over the phone. "You've got to be kidding me? Seriously!" Shouted as I ran up the stairs of the company I worked at. I wasn't far from whom I am on the phone with. I barged into a meeting room that was full of assistant directors and chairmen and leads of different departments. They all looked up at me, "Is he really dead!" _Grimmjow really did...he killed my boss!_

"The blast radius killed him, Ryo, and severely injured a few others. We're not quite sure who the target was, but we're sure it was Ryo considering most of his body was obliterated and... others weren't." A chairman I was on the phone with continued and hung up. I did too and stood there as the doors swung shut.

"Damn. That was an important meeting. We were going to get trading in Rio finally. Who is in charge in situations as this? The chairmen?" Hastily asked as I went over to my usual place taking folders along the way and opening them. I read the first paragraph of them, and the last to get an idea of what each file is about.

"Usually yes since this wasn't his company. We'd do that till we all came to an agreement on who we'd believe would be the best to be a successor." I waved my hand to the man that said that. "I know that. I meant in charge of telling other employees of the change. This is going to take tolls on profits, not to mention we'll be dealing with the deceased family till things get into order. Kami, they already dropped two percent since the accident this morning." Sucking in through my teeth sharply as my tail flicked by my leg showing my clear irritation. I'd say it was cold how I was acting, but my boss was really a huge ass. Though I'm still in shock that Grimmjow fucking blew him up.

"But we all already came to an agreement on who would take over." I paused in my thought ramblings and looked to the man besides me. "Eh? When did this happen, and why didn't you wait for me? I'm a part of this board too you know." Bit out, but then sighed. "Whatever, who is it?"

"You." He said, and I just stared at him. "Eh?" Finally voiced in the overwhelming silence that was nearly suffocating me. "Well, it was almost a tie between you and Kumari-sama, but we feel he doesn't have the social skills needed for overseas. And you know three languages, right, Kursaki-sama?" I was agape at them. _This must be a joke. I'm only twenty-five. Kumari is in his forties. He has more experience._

"Four...actually. Yeah, he seems a bit rusty, but social skills can be learned, and doesn't the age matter? He has more experiences than I." Rubbing the back of my neck a bit to this feeling more pressure, but at least my cursed tail stopped flicking around.

"That's what I said." Kumori put in his two cents as he crossed his arms over his chest showing his displeasure in the way that things went. "Well, yes." One started, but another board member spoke up, "We all felt you would be a better boss though. After all, you were the head assistant of the previous boss, so you know more what is going on, and he was teaching you." This is where I wish this company had a co-CEO. _This isn't happening._

* * *

I didn't bother knocking before opening the door that was left unlocked once again. I saw Grimmjow sitting on his sofa pointing a gun at me. "You asshole!" Grimmjow cocked a grin and tilted his head to the side as he lowered his gun to his side. "What? I thought I did you a favor."

"A favor! A damn favor? I said the guy wouldn't be missed and he was loonier than a damn coo-koo clock, but you didn't have to do that. Do you know what happens to a company that loses the CEO that has no co-CEO, and when the business isn't a family one?" I kicked the door shut and walked briskly to the blunet who all looked entertained by my anger. _The damn bastard._

"No, but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me." I sat down on his coffee table across from him and pointed at him accusingly. "The board of directors, chairmen- whatever, and leads of other departments take a vote on who becomes the next CEO. They voted me in for the spot!"

"And you're...unhappy? Your boss was on my list too; it was taking out two birds with one stone. Anyway, you get a pay raise, and you're in charge of a stock company. What's the problem? Really I should be thanked." _This cocky bastard._ I rested my arms on my knees and gave my normal deadpan expression to this gang man across from me. _He's dangerous, and so damn cunning. Why does he seem to trust me?_

"I don't like the attention. I like being able to disappear. Being CEO takes that away. I passed the position off. They voted again and one of the others got it. He's happy enough, and I still have my position as assistant. Seriously, Pantera, what did my old boss do to you?"

"I just didn't like him." I gaped at him. "Seriously, is that it? You're impossible. Do you go off anyone that you don't like?" Grimmjow leaned forward like myself having his elbows on his knees. The gap between us was a mere foot- if that. "When they look down on me; yeah, I do." I felt my brow twitch to this.

"I'm looking down on you now because of that stupid reason. Gonna kill me?" Asked and he snorted and pushed my forehead making me catch myself from falling backward onto the table. "Don't be a dumbass. If I killed everyone who looked down on me for being in the gang the entire population of Japan would be cut by half. Call me stupid again though and I'll be forced to put a bullet in your lung and make you drown." I huffed a bit and drooped my head down now staring at my hands. Lacing my fingers together. I rubbed a thumb with the other and sighed lightly.

"How I'm not like you is a mystery. I'd be a great leader in a gang knowing four languages, skills in fighting, and medical abilities, as well as stock, sales, and percentages knowledge...man I'd be dangerous..." I muttered out the last part.

"Medical?" I looked up to Grimmjow and gave a bit of a shrug. "Yeah, I grew up in a clinic. I learned medical from a young age and stopped in my early twenties. It's why I learned so many languages. So many foreigners came in...Chinese, English, Korean...of course Japanese. I'm learning Portuguese and French now for business purposes."

"Huh, really. Why'd ya stop?" I frowned to the question. "That's too personal for me to tell you. I think I shared enough anyway. We're even...Pantera." Pulling myself to my feet. I rubbed the back of my head letting the silence sweep over the room. "Really, though...I don't get why you told me, but whatever, as long as it doesn't get me into deep trouble; then I don't care."

"Is this your way of saying that I can tell you whatever I want, and you will keep your lips shut simply because you don't care what I do?" I grinned and stared at those lovely blue eyes through the cracks in my bangs. "Essentially." I really forgot what I was mad about in the first place. I guess him putting me in that predicament in the first place when I had so kindly asked him to not kill my boss, but he didn't care one bit that he knocked off him and a few other people. Those guys in critical condition passed on as well, and Grimmjow didn't seem to give two shits about it. I really can't see why he is...gentle to me...in a sense. Unless he's like this with all of the people he wants to screw, but even I knew that was a stupid thought. He wouldn't tell me who he'd knock out, or his name, or anything of the sort just for a screw. It'd put him in real danger knowing what I already know.

"Then have a beer with me." I couldn't help but feel like we were being pulled together by an unforeseen force. "Is this your way of saying I need someone to unload on with those views?" His lips quirked up a bit once more. "Essentially." He mimicked. I couldn't help but smirk like he did. I walked over to his front door and locked it- probably the first time it has ever been locked since Grimmjow moved in. I heard the television flick on and then sounds of a comedy show filled the room. I found myself next to Grimmjow in a very strange agreement of sorts. _How did it become like this so fast? I thought I wasn't going to get involved...but I can't resist the curiosity inside of me. I want to know everything about him._

Grimmjow's words were muffled by the sounds of the television, but they met my ear. I kept silent as he spoke unleashing plans, he had yet set into motion in my ear. He was uncertain of if he should do them or not. It was all about profit. Really gangs are doing the same thing the stock marketing is doing except what they are trading is illegal, and the way they settle things are even more so illegal. The more he spoke the more surprise I came to find out- _How the hell am I not like him!_ In a sense the only thing that made us difference is what I do is legal and his is illegal. That is all! Also, Grimmjow is more cunning and intellectual than I had first thought.

"Zan," I pulled the beer away from my lips- he actually gave me one. "Mh?" I was watching the big bang theory. It was one of my favorite shows that I often missed. "You speak a word of this, and you know you're going to end up in a gutter." I smirked to his threat. "Shut up. You bitch a lot."

"So, do you, tsk." He shoved me lightly which finally made me turn my attention to him again. He was just grinning a bit with his beer to his lips and gaze on the show playing in front of us. _Man, what am I doing?_ "I want to put it out there, if it already isn't obvious, we're not friends or acquaintances. We're merely neighbors. Nothing else." Setting my beer down as he chugged his own. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." _Really, what am I doing?_ Wondered as I twisted in my seat and grabbed Grimmjow's cheek pulling it. Those eyes- those damn eyes were like fire melting me as I connected our lips. I was pushed down on the sofa, his beer bottle on the floor, and his weight on top of me. Moaning into the hot mouth that assaulted my own vigorously. That damn hand was on the base of my tail again that flickered around wildly. Accepting the touch, arching into it, and letting myself for a first time in a long while get lost in heat.

Hands pulled and tugged at my suit, and I did the same to the casual clothes. Soon our bare bodies were hot and sliding against one another. I was panting heavily arching up off the sofa almost completely. My hand was deep in blue strands that were down between my legs. "Ah, ah, shit..." Groaned deeply unable to think a coherent sentence other than _this feels good_.

"W-Wait, nah...nh." I was utterly lost in the heat that surrounded me. Blue eyes were consuming me. He made me make sure I kept eye contact at all times. He studied me and how I reacted to all that he did. All that he did felt amazing. I'd attack back, he found it amusing, even when we rolled onto his gun and I put it against his temple as I bit down on his neck. My finger was on the trigger and everything. It's not like anyone would hear since he has a silencer on the thing. Before I knew it, I was on my back with my hand that had the gun pinned above my head, and my mouth was pulled into a sultry kiss.

"Fuck! You- bastard nh..." Huffed and puffed now arching repeatedly to meet thrusts that were sudden. The ass didn't even prepare me properly. _What am I doing...what am I doing...I'm being so stupid._ Warmth filled me inside and out. A body slumped with me on the sofa, and a large hand pulled on my hair making me crane my neck back. Lips were on mine again, but the kiss was sloppy. "Let go. I feel dirty." Spoke once our lips were apart. My body trembled with the aftereffects our our tumbling around, but I didn't want to stay and cuddle even though in my genes I really like to.

"Tsk, and I thought I was a cold prick." Grimmjow lifted his arm and I slid out from under him grabbing my shirt that was on the coffee table, slid it on, then my pants that were behind the sofa. "We're not romantic partners. I ain't going to cuddle with you." I leaned over the sofa and stared at Grimmjow as he rolled onto his back and crossed his arms under his head lying there in naked, and proud, glory. "Attachment is a no. We're just neighbors, nothing more."

"Yeah, I know. Sheesh chill out." He looked annoyed with my statement, but maybe that is because I had already said it, and he didn't like hearing things more than once. I held in a large sigh to my internal fight to be near this guy and away at the same time. I reached down and threaded my fingers through soft damp blue hair. Eyes were low on me; serious. "I wouldn't follow through with offing Yamamoto...it'd be bad for businesses everywhere. It's best to just tolerate the guy. In your position he's actually helping without knowing. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

"You're kidding me- whoa!" I caught Grimmjow who fell into my arms. "You know you're more trouble than your worth." Hissed out as I drug the partly bled out blunet into my apartment slamming the door behind me. Grimmjow was already out cold though. He passed out standing up drenched in his own blood. It has been a month since we started this neighborly relationship that has more than usual neighbors have but spoke nothing of it. It is a strange arrangement.

"You are a dick pulling me into this situation!" Yelled at him even though he is near being just a corpse. Lying him on my table. I shuffled around my apartment and got some medical supplies that I keep on hand out of habit. I cut off Grimmjow's shirt and saw a lot of slash marks going down his chest with a few bullet wounds. One bullet shot is in his shoulder and another in his stomach

"You should have gone to the hospital!" I sucked in through my teeth but quickly went to work to stop the bleeding, pull out the bullets, clean the wounds, and then stitch him back together. Tattoos littered his warm beige skin. I near to no heed to them as I focused on the bullets. Nothing major was hit, but he'd be bedridden for a few days, no doubt about it. "Damn it. I wish I knew your blood type. Hey, wake up." Smacking him but getting no response. I hissed under my breath working faster. Once I got the bleeding to stop, I went through his jacket pockets till I found a cell phone. I hit redial and pressed the thin object to my ear.

"_Pantera, Sir?" _I scowled to this. Fuck this guy and him dragging me into his shit. "Hey, what is Pantera's blood type?" Cupping the phone between my shoulder and ear. I pulled the torn skin together on his chest. "_Who is this?_" The cool voice asked now very suspicious. "That's irreverent. What is his blood type? A? B? O? Negative, or positive? I need to know."

"_Where is, Pantera? What did you do with him?_" Huffing, "I'm trying to save his life. But I need his blood type, idiot." There was silence for a moment. I growled deeper when I found a few more bullet wounds in his legs. _How in the hell did he manage to make it to my apartment?_ "_He is A positive._" I let the phone drop into my hand, and I ended the call. Letting the phone fall to the side. I jerked Grimmjow's pants off over his shoes and worked on his legs that had a few scrapes too.

"You're a pain in my ass." After sewing him up I started an IV drip and a blood transfusion. Luckily, we are the same blood type. It wasn't long till I heard banging on Grimmjow's door. "Sir, sir- Sir, are you there?" I heard them enter and curse. The whole time I stayed quiet and turned out my lights. I cleaned myself off of blood and tossed my soiled clothes into a hamper. As I put on shorts there was rapid knocks on my own door. _Damn this guy brings so much trouble._ Moving to the door. I popped it open partly. Thankful now that my dining room was in the kitchen and hidden by a wall so they could not see Grimmjow sprawled out on the table covered in blood, stitches, and hooked up to an IV drip.

"Go away." Grumbled out with a glare. "Have you seen Pantera?" I sighed. "Look, I fucked him once. That doesn't mean I know where his dick is at all times." Shutting the door and locking it. I left them cursing at my door. In the kitchen I watched and Grimmjow breathed raspy breaths on my table.

"You damn idiot. What the hell did you get yourself into now?" I got a bowl of soapy water and a rag and cleaned him off of the blood. I changed him into some of my night ware and moved him to my bed. A task mind you considering he is pure muscle and I was trying not to rip the stitches in place or lose the IV bag. Thank god for rolling chairs is all I have to say on the subject.

The next day I went to work and had Grimmjow's phone with me on vibrate. It kept going off every five seconds it seemed like. "See you tomorrow." Giving Kumori a wave, he grunted as he shuffled through paperwork, and then mumbled the same thing I said. When I got outside, I answered the phone that trembled in my pocket.

"God, you guys are annoying. What is it?" Barked into the phone. "_Where is he!_" The man, I think same from yesterday, shouted into my ear. "Look, stop calling, stop searching. He is fine- barely. He arrived on my doorstep, not yours. So that goes to show how much he trusts me, not you. If you have any other questions concerning on what you should be doing; then shoot. Other than that, fuck off." Hanging up. I sighed and rubbed my temple. The damn thing started _vibrating_ again. _I kill them all. _Hitting the little green button, "What!" Bit out into the receiver, but I was met with silence.

"He...spoke to you about...the storage warehouse?" The same voice asked slowly and very uncertain. I got into my car and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yeah. You guys were supposed to hit that a few days ago, no?" Asked making sure I got my dates right. Grimmjow was a riot when it came to executing things...all things. "Yes...we got it, but...he left shortly after, and now we aren't sure what to do with the products now that we have them." From what I can recall Grimmjow hit this storage warehouse to get back at a rival gang. He didn't care for what was inside really- it is just drugs, and Grimmjow doesn't care much for drugs. Oh yeah, I found out he was the leader of his little group. The irony is bittersweet.

"Yeah, just dispose of the stuff. I guess he really wants to piss off the Yakuza. Then again maybe the Yakuza did this to him...who knows...put it up. Don't use any, or- well it's not my problem if Pantera does something to you lot. Now leave me alone." Hanging up once more. I sighed thankful that it didn't ring again after five seconds. When I returned home Grimmjow was still unconscious on my bed.

"Hey, I got you drugs. Penicillin to be exact and morphine. Knowing people gets you places." Said to the unconscious body on my bed. I hooked up the small bags to Grimmjow's IV drip. I sighed a bit and looked at his ragged self. _He really screwed up this time. _Giving a light breath before falling on the full-sized bed next to him

"I don't see what I get out of this...whatever this is." Murmured now looking at the resting face of Grimmjow's. He was sweating lightly; his body overheated from an infection. Thank god for penicillin though._ Why did you come to me? There must be someone in your group who is a doctor or something of the sort._ I had looked the name Pantera up in Japan and found out that Grimmjow is the leader of a very well known, and feared, gang that is sweeping the nation by storm. Though many weren't quite sure if what he does profits the nation or not. His ways are cruel and illegal, but the guy is good for businesses all around. I got myself in with a really powerful guy...a guy described as hateful, sadistic, cold, deadly, relentless- pretty much everything bad that could be said about a person, but the guy I knew was only half that bad and seems to have a gentle side.

"You confuse me...Grimmjow."

The next two days went by with relative ease. The phone of Grimmjow's only went off five other times, and they were all from the same guy. The gang was desperate for orders. I had to push to the back of my mind that it is a gang, and just give them orders to do shit. I had to put myself in Grimmjow's shoes and think what I would want them to be doing. Grimmjow ran things on a tight leash and was very involved. I couldn't be the latter, but I could run things on a tight leash. Surprisingly it came natural to me. I found out a few other things about the gang I didn't need to know but didn't care much about anyway. The guy I talked with had thanked me the last time he called. As of the moment I was sitting on my bed with my back against the back board. I read a book on French.

"Ginger..." Jerking a bit in surprise. My ears twitched as I looked down to my right and saw Grimmjow staring up at me with bleary eyes. I perked up and gave a grin. "About time asshole. What the fuck were you thinking coming to my doorstep? I don't want to be dragged into your damn business, and you done gone done it anyway." Lectured with heat in my tone, and all that bastard did was smirk.

"How long was I out for?" I rubbed the back of my neck letting my book rest on my lap. "Three days." He jerked a bit, but I pushed on his chest keeping him down. "Don't you're going to break all of your stitches, and mind you, there are a lot of them." He grunted and sighed resting on the bed now staring up at me as I gazed at him with seriousness. "Everything is fine." Relaxing a bit when he did. I grabbed his phone that was next to me and plopped it where my hand had been on his chest.

"I told them to secure the Yakuza shit in a warehouse of their own till you woke. They were fidgety, so as of the moment they are scouting downtown areas for other good locations to make a hideaway. Also, they set up groups to watch that base six area. They have eyes on the leader. They are studying his habits, so far, he is really into host clubs. Easy target there. One of your guys with the looks, Yylfordt- or something is acting as a host to infiltrate. Seriously, don't pull me into your shit. Also, this thing, yeah, I was this close setting it on fire." Resting back on the bedding, he huffed, but I ignored it.

"I told you...you'd make a good leader in a gang." He muttered. "Shut up...your lucky we're the same blood type, idiot." Calmly spoke as I flipped the page in my book. "You would've died without a blood transfusion. Next time, go to an actual hospital."

"You gave me your blood?" _How the hell do I even pronounce this? Damn French...so fluid. _"Yeah, twice now. You're fine. The infection is gone too. Still, you shouldn't move much for another three days. The stitches will tear. What happened to you anyway?"

"Yakuza caught me. I was alone...that's that." _So, I was right._ I leaned over to the side and ran my fingers through clumped together blue hair. My eyes met tired ones that were rather calm looking instead intensified with heat. "You're too rash, Grimmjow." Those eyes narrowed on me, and pupils dilated. _So that is his real name._ "That's why I've got you for a second voice." Shaking my head. I returned to my previous position. "We're just neighbors."

"I don't know...you acted as a fill into my gang when I was out. Are you really...just my neighbor?" I was looking at the words, but not reading them. "It's only because you tell me what you plan on doing. Besides...they were running wild without you. And you came to my doorstep. What was I supposed to do?" I flipped the page even though I read nothing on it. I wanted to seem like I was not paying much attention to him.

"Call an ambulance? Ignore the phone? Leave me out in the hall." Words stared back at me, but my attention was 100 percent on the man next to me. Fingers slid through the strands on my tail that rested besides me. I hate my tail at times just because it shows when I'm irritated or not. Grimmjow can clearly see that I'm not in the least bit irritated with him.

"My conscious wouldn't let me do that. Grimmjow..." Looking down into those beautiful eyes of his. "Please don't drag me in any further. I don't mind listening but doing this...don't. I may not have anything to lose other than a job, but I'd rather try to be on the legal side of things."

"Sorry about that. Next time I'm on the verge of death I'll ask the Yakuza for help." I gave a shrug, "Sounds good to me." He grinned and jerked my tail a bit sending a shiver up my spine. "You're an asshole too." _Why does he make that sound as if it is a term of endearment?_ I watched as he dialed a phone number on his annoying cellular device. After a few moments he was speaking.

"Shawlong- ah, I'm fine. Shit, shut the fuck up. Yeah, yeah...yeah- damn what are you my fucking mother? I told you to shut your damn trap. He's..." Eyes met my own once more before they adverted away. "Someone I knew that'd help...sort of. Yeah, I trust ya, but you couldn't have done shit. Yeah, yeah- why? It's my own damn business what I tell him! Why don't you just fill me in on what you shitheads are doing!" I relaxed further down into my bedding onto the pillow. I didn't know how tense I was till now. I was actually genuinely happy that Grimmjow is awake.

"He did? You guys did? No... it's fine. Yylfordt actually did it? He's in? No shit. Wow. What is it?" There was this long pause that made me a bit curious, but I felt exhaustion pulling over me. I hadn't noticed I was so worried that I actually didn't sleep much. I was so concerned. _He sounds just fine. Why though does he treat me with so much endearment?_ "Hah, yeah I know..." I felt the gaze, but I couldn't move. The weight of sleep was already pulled over me. The book was off to the side elsewhere and I was on my side with a knee curled up to my chest, the other stretched out, my tail curled around my leg that was curled up, and my head lowered down with my nose against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"He's pretty good. Look...he's out right now, so listen up. I know, you know, this could happen again. If he should answer, listen to him...I tell him...everything. I only know him as Zan...but I trust him with my life, with everything. Got it? Good. No, he's not a part of the gang. Keep doing as instructed, keep me posted." Grimmjow hung up and looked to me and let his hand rubed the nook on my ear. With that I was curled up in a ball into his side and purring lowly.

"Shit, that is ungodly adorable for a tough guy. Heh..."

* * *

Panting heavily. I was slumped forward on a heaving chest. Catching a few gasps of air; I pushed myself up and stared down into wild blue eyes. Grimmjow laid under me, his hands on my hips, and eyes of fire were on me. Cool air nipped at my heated body that was damp with sweat and felt refreshing. Leaning down taking those plump moist lips with my own. They moved in sync with mine, a low growl came from Grimmjow, and his hands tightened around me. I groaned lowly- Grimmjow has a sex drive from hell. His stamina damn near matched my own. Parting lips, breaths mixed with my own, "You already hard again..." Muttered feeling him halfway in me harder than ever. I sank down taking the rest of him in. Grimmjow seemed to shudder a bit to the movement. "So are you." I kissed his shoulder before nipping it leaving little bites here and there. The scars from the incident a couple of weeks ago were mostly faded. Thank you, dad, for teaching me a few things.

"Grimmjow." Breathed in in a short gasp as he suddenly began to thrust once more. I was going very south from my intentions with this guy. He was his own kind of wild animal. He was something I wasn't able to resist no matter how hard I pulled away. It felt like I was tied to him somehow. And no matter how hard I ran from him the tie would spring me back to him. He felt so good...so good. He brought a lot of bad, but he kept things so interesting. "Ah!" Being pushed back, now on my own back, I shuddered.

Grimmjow knew all of my sensitive spots. He searched for them almost eagerly. I took notice from the first time his touch became more, how would one say it, slow? He took his time. He wanted to pleasure me? I believe he was trying to pay me back anyway he can without asking how he could. Damn if he wasn't doing a good job at it though. And he gets something out of it too.

"Hey..." I struggled to open my eyes. I was exhausted. That had been our eighth or tenth round. I forgot. I told you he is insane. I'm part cat, so that is a great excuse for my sex drive, but his I am not so sure. "When are you gonna tell me your real name?"

"I'd rather you just keep calling me Zan." His lips rubbed against my ear making a light sigh of content slip from between my lips. "Com'on I'll use it in private like you do mine." His thick husky voice almost compelled me to say yes, but I had my line in the sand made. Blinking open a lazy eye and stared into luminous blue orbs.

"No way." I swear he looked either pissed off- oh wait, he is. Grimmjow pulled himself up and tossed me my shirt. "No cuddling, right?" It took effort, but I sat up and stared at him._ Why is he acting like a wounded puppy?_ For a guy who is in charge of a rather lethal gang; he sure is acting childish. I slid on my shirt and stood from the bed.

"Right." I wanted to ask questions, but I didn't know if I wanted the answers to them. I slid on my sweatpants- I was commando as of the moment. I pulled my tail through my pants and looked up. Grimmjow was heading into the bathroom to shower, I guess. I was left there in wonder._ He's acting like a lovesick teenager._ I shook my head to that thought. _I don't have time for that kind of thing._ Though I frowned to that thought and jerked in surprise. Damn Grimmjow's fucking phone. I sighed and grabbed the shaking object and flipped it open.

"What?" Asked hearing the shower spray going. "_Zan...where is Pantera?_" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked into the bathroom. I don't think Grimmjow wants to be bothered right now by these guys. "Showering. What do you want?" The man I knew now as Shawlong was hesitant at first, but soon went off on some rampage about Yylfordt and the business guy. The hit went well I guess, but there is a huge mess, and they don't know what to do about it. There are bodies, all kinds of blood- Yylfordt's included, and I guess they were a nervous wreck. It was easy enough to wipe down blood and make sure it's all gone. They were mostly concerned about someone ID'ing Yylfordt's blood and tracing him. I went through the steps to illuminate blood under black light, and then how to wash it all away without the chemical smells. Working in a hospital helps out. When I was near to being done finally Grimmjow was coming out of the shower with a fluffy green towel around his hips. He looked at me almost in surprise. I guess it is my presence still here, or me on his phone, or both.

"Yeah...uhu, no he's fine. He didn't burst an artery, so he's fine. It's just a deep cut. I don't care what you do with it...super glue it together. Yes, it works. Just make sure his skin is dry and reapply if it gets flimsy. Yeah, yeah." Hanging up. "Christ they're clueless." Pinching the bridge of my nose after tossing his cell phone to the side.

"What happened?" Rubbing my shoulder now in thought. As much as I didn't want to admit to it; I was incredibly involved with Grimmjow's gang affairs. I am not going to admit that to myself though. It makes me feel better saying I wasn't a delinquent to society. "Yylfordt made the hit, but more bodies went down than expected, and he got hurt...his blood was all over the place, I guess. So, I was telling them how to clean up the blood but leave the scene untouched so to speak." I struggled to find the strength, but I found it and stood up.

"Really...what a pain in the ass. I'm going." I ignored him as his towel dropped and he slid on a pair of boxer briefs. "Yeah..." Heard Grimmjow's near cold tone bite at me, confusing me a bit, but I ignored what it may most likely be for my sanity. I mucked it up to him being upset with me answering his phone. I knew that wasn't it though. I knew he didn't mind in the least, but I let myself be deluded by my thoughts to make me feel better.

I got to my own abode and took a quick shower before falling into bed. I curled up with a pillow and stared at nothing. Now that I was in bed and exhausted, I couldn't find sleep. Grimmjow was keeping me awake in my mind. The way he talks to me compared to everyone else. The way he touches me, looks at me, kisses me- I didn't want to see it. I don't want to see it, but it was so hard not to. I don't want to see it, but I do. I ignore it for my own interests. Grimmjow cares for me, and he does deeply. I don't know when, or how, but he does. I wanted to hear that from his own mouth though. Though opening _that_ door can lead to so many problems...so many problems. Is it cowardly not wanting to be an official gang member to one of the most destructive gangs known in the system? Or was it too cowardly admitting feelings for that destructive gangs insanely destructive leader?

"Damn that guy...why did I ever move into this place?"

* * *

So, I'm in a situation...that can only be lumped up to be Grimmjow's fault. If I did not know him, I would not be here. I would not be chained to the floor in some abandoned apartment complex with black mold issues. It is his fault that I got chloroformed when I got out of work, and it is his fault I got shoved into a trunk, chained to a floor, and gagged by people.

"I haven't seen a neko myself...panderian sure, koalians, bearko and so forth, but not nekos. Wow what a tail." My tail was going off the wall with how much it is flaying around. "He's so angry." One whispered as I sent out glares to each and every one of these bastards._ I can't believe I was so unguarded. Grimmjow what the fuck did you do now and how did anyone find me? Damn it._ I jerked against the chains and huffed against the gag in irritably.

"Hey, cut it out or we'll make you." A man said coming out of the crowed and pointed a knife to me with a wide grin showing off cog like teeth._ Weird._ I jerked against the chains harder towards the cog teeth blond man and his weapon. The tip grazed my shirt to the movement, and the man jumped back in surprise. A growl that worked its way out of my gut rolled up making itself known to the others.

"B-Bastard. I'll show you who is in charge here." I hardened my glare on him still pulling against my chains, and another man laughed. "Apparently it's not you Di-Roy." This Di-Roy character licked the blade and cocked a grin to me, "I'll show 'em." I fell back onto my back and kicked up my legs that were bound, but it didn't matter. I tripped the man, twisted, curled my legs around his waist and pulled in till I felt his back against my bum and his stomach pressed hard into my heels- they took off my shoes oddly enough. I slid my arms over my head from the bounds- thank you for being double jointed. I grabbed the knife and pressed it into the base of the collarbone. Blood flowed out with ease at first but slowed. I glared at everyone around daring to them to move and daring Di-Roy himself to move.

"We've got the co-owner, so will that due?" Heard a voice coming in and looked at it. He stopped and looked at the fifteen guys in here, me, and then Di-Roy. Everyone was unsure of what to do, and Di-Roy was frozen, I myself was pissed off in general.

"You may wanna get down here. There is a bit of a situation. The man is stabbing Di-Roy in the neck." With that the brown-haired man with a long slender face and pale skin stared at me almost blankly. "Di-Roy, what have I said about taunting the targets? Rhetorical, don't answer it. Now, Kurosaki-san, correct? I'm sure we can come to an agreement on letting the man you have in custody go." I glared at him and pushed the blade in further making Di-Roy choke more and cough up some blood. The man stopped moving forward immediately.

"Alright then. We shall wait for my boss then. No one make a move towards the captive." They all took a step back and got out of a defensive position and just stared at me. I pulled the knife out slightly. I had the knife where they usually stab to put an incubator in. One wrong move can end it though. It seemed like forever before the door slammed open when really it was around ten minutes. "Okay, Shawlong, what the fuck are you talking..." I blinked stupidly to Grimmjow's arrival, and he looked at me with the expression I was feeling astonishment mixed with stupefied. After a few moments I felt my expression drop to the normal deadpan. _I'm going to kill you._

"Well Di-Roy seems to have gotten too close. If we get close to him Kurosaki puts in the knife further." I saw the thin blue brows of Grimmjow start twitching. Oh, he is about to explode. "Are you fucking kidding me!" He stomped his feet down as he marched over to me, "Pantera, Sir- ah." I released the Di-Roy man and tossed the knife to the side as Grimmjow pulled me up to my feet and undid the gag. Once out though-

"This is a joke! You've got to be kidding me!" He was tugging on the metal restraints with a key in hand. "I didn't fucking know!" He bit back. "Of course, you wouldn't!" Sneered into the livid blue pools I grew so fond of but wanted to stab out. The last restraint was tugged off and I gave Grimmjow a good left hook. He staggered back a bit and held his jaw. I pointed at him, "You had that coming." He seethed through his teeth. "It's not like you tell me anything_ Kurosaki_. When did you become co-CEO?" I rubbed my wrists and held my own temper down even though it wanted to fly everywhere. I wanted to kick his subordinates' asses to the moon and back and then do it again

"It was just yesterday for Christ's sake. What did you need with my boss anyway? Offing one not good enough for you?" The others watched us in pure and utter confusion. "No. I just want ta scare his ass. He's dipping his fingers in where they shouldn't be. Tell him to get off of my fuckin' profits." I poked his chest, "You knew I am the assistant. You knew that I was the assistant. Why the fuck did you just not say it sooner." Grimmjow waved a hand to me. "Because you told me not to get you involved!"

"Yeah, Pantera, and look at where I am now." Gestured to the room and people surrounding us. "For fuck sake I apologize. Okay? So quit whining." I shoved him back with a hand. "I was drugged, stuffed in a trunk, chained to a floor, and nearly stabbed, so I will whine about it as much as I damn well please. I told you that you're too rash."

"Wait! Wait." The Di-Roy guy choked out making the argument between Grimmjow and I quiet for a moment as we turned our attention to his bellowing. "You know him Pantera?" Grimmjow gestured to me. "You all do. He's fucking Zan." They all looked at me with the widest set of damn eyes, especially the guy I now know as Shawlong. "I knew this had to do something with you, but I didn't think it was actually you. Do you know how fucking late it is?" Grumbled to Grimmjow, he looked at his watch in a near nonchalant way. "Almost midnight. Come on I'll drive you home."

"This is bullshit. I have to be up at six for work. You wonder why I don't join gangs. This is precisely why. Who just chloroforms a guy on the street and kidnaps them? I couldn't do that." Grimmjow sighed walking next to me as we left the room. "Look, I said I apologize. I didn't mean to literally kidnap _you_."

"Whatever. I'm going to learn how to pick locks. I'm sure this will happen again, but it won't be this mistake again. You know that cog tooth guy is really weird looking. How'd he gets his teeth like that?" I felt eyes watching us leave down the hall with dumb curiosity and confusion. "He was actually born with it. Yeah, odd, but makes him different more ways than one." I hummed in a bit of interest. "Huh, cool."

* * *

This is insane. It is wrong and insane. I just know it has to be...right? "Ah..." Moaned lightly to the hand that caressed my backside slowly in a gentle caress. I moaned lightly to the lips that kissed my chest as I raised myself further up onto my knees letting the muscled body beneath me shift. Nuzzling my nose into a blue head of hair and sighed in content. "Kurosaki..." Lips danced along my torso for a few long moments before pulling back. Liquid blue heat was drowning my senses. They were completely enthralling me. I followed those lips down keeping my eyes on the ones that captured my own. Kissing him felt so good. Touching him felt even better. Everything about him felt_ amazing._ Though it goes against nearly all my codes. I couldn't resist. I can't resist Grimmjow at all anymore.

Blinking a bit to the noise that shrilled through the air breaking the heavy heated air with a cool spike. I sat up a bit and looked to the cell phone of Grimmjow's that is buzzing away on the table and shrieking out a generic ring tone. I honestly am believing that Grimmjow's gang can't survive an hour without him. "Really." Hissed under my breath and reached over grabbing cursed thing. Stabbing the seemingly innocent green button; I pressed the receiver to my ear.

"Would you guys wipe your own asses for more than an hour!" Lectured into the receiver trying to ignore Grimmjow. He was letting his fingers dance along my abdomen. Grimmjow is smirking in amusement. He didn't react anymore...to me answering his phone. It's been a month and a couple of weeks since his mistaken kidnapping incident, and before he'd at least quirk up a brow to me hissing at his phone, but now he just looks at me with amusement.

"_S-Sorry, but it is about Nakeem._" I sighed heavily, leaned down, and held myself up with an arm on Grimmjow as I titled my head to the side now staring off into the distance. "What about him now?" Grimmjow's fingertips slid along my sides and tickled my backside a bit. He is insanely distracting. _Mh, that feels nice._ I tilted my head back more to the lips that pressed against my chin and started nipping.

"_He's been in an accident with the Yakuza..."_ I gave a mental nod to this and released yet another sigh. "And is he dead?" Asked making Grimmjow back a bit and give me a quirked brow that told me to tell him what is going on. "_Well...no, but the Yakuza was on our territory. They attacked so suddenly-"_

"Look, if he's not dead, then don't call. Yakuza was here before you guys, so yeah, they are upset. Also, you killed two of their guys, so yeah, they're going to try to off the lot of you. Get your head out of your asses and your thumbs out of your mouths and do what you were doing when you were taking areas. You got too soft. Next time better be an emergency." Hanging up, I tossed the cell back onto his nightstand, and gazed down to the blue-eyed man.

"I have to show the Yakuza the boundaries again...right after we're done here." I held him down to keep him from connecting our lips. It has been really hard to do this as of late considering the fact that I love absolutely everything he does to my body with those hands and lips of his. "Forget it. This is the fifth time already. I'm going home." Sliding away from the heated body with a fluid grace. I bit down on my cheek a bit as I grabbed my pants off the floor and slid them on as I went forward letting them hang low on my hips since I didn't want to deal with threading my tail through the hole.

"Hey, Kurosaki." Cocking my hip to the side as I paused and turned my attention to the sexy blunet that lounged in his bed looking at me as if he were a thread away from devouring me. "You didn't tell me yer opinion on Kuchiki Kouga." I held in a light sigh before making my way back to the man that drew me in to him so easily. With a hand on the bedding by his head; I lowered myself to him letting an inch of space between our lips remain.

"I think he led a very sad life...and just broke. His life to him is not through the eyes of one who is seeing clearly, but illusions, and he is very good at making others see them too. He's more a mental patient than anything." My eyes flew shut automatically to the hand that slid into my hair knowing what is to come. Those fingers rubbed my ears in the most sensual way that felt so good "So does that mean you agree with his departure from this world?"

"I wouldn't agree to it. I feel bad for the guy. I want to help him...though he's too far gone." I thanked my lucky stars that he stopped rubbing my twitching ears. It made it much easier to focus. Peeling open my eyes staring into dazzling blue. I wanted to ask so many things, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Like one: why does my opinion matter on this subject? Whether I think he should or should not do it he is going to do it anyway, right?

"Ah-oof!" Grimmjow had grabbed me and flipped me onto the bed. With him now above me. I held myself from squirming to his gaze. He has an unusual intense look in his eye. Don't get me wrong; he always has an intensity about him, but not that kind of look. "The hell are you doing?" Snipped at him for ruining my escape. I've been trying to keep the _we're neighbor's_ thing for a while now, but it didn't feel like that. I felt my heart hit the back of my throat when that intensity faded into something that I don't see at all: softness. "W-What?" Grumbled feeling very insecure with that expression on me.

"Stay with me tonight." My eyes nearly rolled to a hand of his that rubbed my crotch getting a damn near immediate rise out of me._ Shit._ I curse hormones to hell and back. Why did he want me to stay so much? We've already had sex three times in the pass two hours- interruption calls in between. Why did he look at me like that? Why does he look for my approval on things? Why does he let me boss around his underlings? Why? I don't get it...I just really... "I don't get it." voiced without meaning to making that hand stop thankfully.

"Don't get what?" Being put on the spot so suddenly I felt frozen with my heart now in my throat. "I... don't get...you." A thin blue brow lifted up a bit asking a silent question. "What don't cha get? I'm a mean blue fighting machine. I'm like a version of Italian mafia. I'm badass and sexy. My gang is my family, and I protect those who pay me." A shiver slid up my spine as his hand gently went along the inside of my thighs. It made it harder to think of the words that I wanted to say and didn't want to say. His touch is like electricity skittering across my skin, but it didn't burn me.

"I..." Mumbled trying to get the formation of words I wanted together, but it was proving to be futile. I grabbed the hand that did the gentle touch, but my hand was pulled away and forced to the side. I groaned deeply when he slid his hand up and added pressure that tingled its way up my groin._ Oh shit _"You...treat me."

"What's wrong with the way I treat you? You should see how I treat others. You're being treated like a god in comparison." Grimmjow dulled a bit to the answer and looked mildly insulted. I hissed when he gripped me hard. "I can turn it around if you want though." Words just slid out of my mouth like word vomit.

"That's it. It's always if I want...you let me choose...everything." Grimmjow paused to the words. "You look to me on approval for some things you're thinking about doing. Whether it'd be changing something in your apartment or gang affiliated- you let me choose. You let me answer your phone. You let me give commands to your gang without question or complaint. You protect me, yet I don't pay you. You always try to get me to stay longer. You always treat me gently even though you're not a gentle person." I adverted my gaze away from his own. His eyes were just getting increasingly wider- a state of shock and I dare say _panic._ I believed I knew the answer as to why, but I didn't want to admit to it. I wasn't sure what I'd do if it were true. "Like you love me. I don't get it." Whispered my words while baring the same deadpan expression I have most of the time.

Silence spread through the room. It was deafening; this silence with him being so close. The heat radiating from him felt so much more right now. My nerves on end- everything felt so much more. His breath going along my neck and chest, his hand that rested on my thigh, and his hand on my own. I could feel his pulse on my hand. It was going as nearly as fast as mine. The air felt so thick with the silence between us. "Kuro-" Grimmjow started, but then his phone began to shrill making us both jerk a bit. Grimmjow leaned over and snatched up his phone with one hand, but the other tightened firmly on my wrist as if to keep me from running.

"What!" Grimmjow barked into the phone with an unforeseen anger. There was a silent pause. In this pause my eyes finally met Grimmjow's. I watched as those angered eyes softened on me. Inside of me it felt like all of me was turning into a ball of knots. That almost fearful look he was giving me wasn't helping. "Grimmjow...do you love me?" Asked as soft as his look had been.

"Just...you guys beat up the Yakuza boys 'nd let 'em go as a warning." With that Grimmjow hung up and let his phone drop off the side of the bed. He didn't give it another look as he moved now hovering above me. Grimmjow just stared at me though. His silence felt like it was killing me. Then his other hand moved. The hand on my wrist moved till his fingers were interlocked with my own. "What would you respond with if I said yes? I'm going home, but for good. I'm just your neighbor?" He asked sarcastically, but I knew a defense when I saw it. He wanted to play the hypothetical card to make him feel like he has some sort of barrier up when he really has none.

"No, I think I'd ask why." Responded just as sarcastic as he did. "It's not like I give off the impression of wanting anything. I'm an ass to you and your _minions_. You know I don't like what you do, and in general we have sex, and I leave. So, I'd ask why if you did." Grimmjow studied me, contemplating, and considering my words. He seemed to study my face for a moment before looking away to something else. I think it is our fingers intertwined.

"I guess I'd say...you're right. Though you're bias. You disagree with some, but not all of what I do...even though you want to. You don't want to be affiliated with anything gang related, but you're really good at being a leader and commanding, which would be insanely hot. We have great pillow talk...unlike before, you don't leave immediately. Talking about things not related to work...or neko, whatever...I would like it...even when you argue with me perhaps a lot." Grimmjow's voice drawled off. He looked so serious when speaking and spoke as if nothing were true. That everything he had spoken was nonsense and completely hypothetical. I knew something that would take down that barrier he is putting up though.

"Ichigo..." I said with a bit of hesitation, but quickly composed myself, as Grimmjow grew a bit confused to that. "My name...it's Ichigo." Those blue eyes widened a bit to the revelation. "I'm lost my mom when I was a kid in a car accident. I had two sisters; they were fraternal twins. Both always had health problems and died at a young age. My dad...mh, he died last year of cancer. Being neko is hard...death is always around the corner. We have a lot of health problems. I have been fortunate...I guess. Health wise." I frowned a bit to that and just turned my attention to my hand that is locked with his. Tightening my grip on his own hand; I let my eyes fall shut briefly before gaining my courage and returning to that enthralling dazzling blue that is ever so serious on me.

"Grimmjow...kiss me." And he did. A strong heat behind it unleashed on my mouth. It made me moan out into Grimmjow's. He drank my moan and his fingers that were laced with mine tightened. My body jerked upwards when his free hand grasped my crotch and rolled his hand up it. He then flipped me over with his arm wrapped around my chest and his fingers still laced with mine.

"Ah-nh…fuck." I moaned out as he jerked my pants down just enough to shove himself inside of me. My head hung down and his lips were now on my neck as he pumped himself in and out of me. "Grimm- ah, ah, nh- t-there." His lips and biting teeth went up my neck and then nipped at my ear, "Ichigo." I felt my entire body shudder and he gave a low growl and increased his speed. What the hell was I doing? Could I not escape this?

That question was answered when Grimmjow's teeth let my ear go and his heated breath panted in my ear as we rocked together in ecstasy. "I don't wanna love you." My head hung lower and I moaned out, "So sorry for the inconvenience this brings to you- ah, ah…nnh." I heard him chuckle lightly and the vibrations pulsated through me like the pleasure, which increased when his free hand wrapped around my aching member and began to pump it in the way that made me crazy.

* * *

I stared out at the vast cityscape watching the sun come up. It was quiet. The only noise there was on the thirtieth floor was what was in the condo. The condo that had thick walls and far from other tenants. The floor length windows allowed for a great scenic watch. I felt a warm calloused hand slide up my bare hip. I felt lips pressed against the nape of my neck. I took in a slow and deep breath before releasing it as a gentle sigh.

The hand on my hip slid up my ribs and went around my chest. The hand curled around my chin and turned my head a bit. Lips took my own. Warmth flowed through the kiss that was full of emotion. Emotion from a man that hardly showed any sort of kindness to anybody. The kiss broke and the hand slid over my face, I puffed out a breath, and then shook it off. The low morning chuckle lowered my annoyance to the action. The hand moved away from my face. I saw the white gold around his finger glint brightly for a moment in the rising sunlight.

"You gotta get ready for work." He murmured into my ear, and I just gave a grunt, and looked back out the window. "Not yet." I muttered tiredly, and then released a deep breath as a familiar warmth filled me to the brim. Hips pressed against my rear and that warmth spread me and pressed just the right areas.

"You're gonna be late." He murmured into my neck as his hips rocked softly. I groaned deeply and pushed my hips back to meet the gentle thrusts. "I'm the boss- who cares." I bit lowly in a moan. A deep chuckle came from the man. He was dark. Dangerous. And no one to be fucked with. He was the head of the most lethal gang in the country. He's killed dozens. He had no sympathy or pity for anyone, nor did he care for life in general. He was ruthless and blunt- an all-around horrible guy really without a weakness. Well, he had one.

"Grimm, seriously- I won't be going in at all if you"- I said in a pant when he lifted my leg up to my chest to get a better angle and precise abilities to make me scream. I reached back and grabbed his hand that was on my hip. Our rings clinked together lightly. My black titanium and his white gold.

"Mmh, you're mine." My head fell back against his shoulder and his teeth bit at my chin gently as moans tumbled off of my lips. "Grimm." I groaned full of heat. "Husband?" He inquired as his thrusts became stronger. "More." I moaned and he chuckled again.

"If you want."


End file.
